blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Lemiel Silvamillion Clover
|status= Deceased |species= Human |gender= Male |affinity= Light Magic |age= 25 |birthday= February 12th |sign= Aquarius |height= 168 cm |weight= |blood= O |eyes= Blue |hair= Blond |family= Tetia (sister) Licht (brother-in-law) Nephew |occupation= Magic Emperor |squad= |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |manga= Chapter 1 |anime= Episode 1 |jva= Syu Hikari |eva= Chris Burnett }} |chapter= }} is a human royal and the first Magic Emperor of the Clover Kingdom's Magic Knight Squads. Appearance Lemiel is a young man with blond hair and blue eyes. Lemiel wears a double-breasted, long-sleeved, white jacket with a high, dark-colored collar. The jacket extends below his waist and is trimmed with gold. He wears two belts on top of it, and his grimoire pouch hangs off the back of his dark-colored belt. He also wears white pants, white stockings and black shoes. Over this, he wears a blue cape with white fur trim at his collar and a bronze-like cross pendant to enclose his cape. Gallery Lemiel as awakened statue.png|Lemiel's appearance as a statue Lemiel concept art.png|Lemiel concept art Personality Lemiel is an eccentric young man, who is incredibly curious about magic. He also doesn't possess any prejudice towards commoners nor elves, unlike most human nobles. One of his goals was to create magical items that would benefit everyone, including those having little magical abilities. Biography One day, Lemiel and Licht save Tetia after she runs away from the castle and is caught in a magical tornado. The three become friends, and Lemiel wants to help bring elves and humans together. On the day of Tetia and Licht's wedding, Lemiel is lured into the devil's trap in the castle. Secre Swallowtail releases him and they race to the wedding venue but arrive too late to stop the massacre. To prevent the devil taking his body, Licht turns himself into a giant demon and asks Lemiel to kill him. Lemiel is forced to defend the kingdom from the monster and its attacks. When the monster focuses its magic into a single attack, Lemiel uses the magic siphon to absorb the magic. Although the magic tool breaks, it weakens Licht enough for Lemiel to slay the monster. During the fight, Lemiel is mortally wounded so Secre seals him in a statue atop the giant skull. He later becomes known as the first Magic Emperor. Five centuries later, Secre and Finral Roulacase use the magic stones to awaken Lemiel. He launches all three of them toward the Shadow Palace and enters with Secre. After passing through the gate, they appear in the topmost chamber and confront the devil. Lemiel and Secre fly over to Licht, and Secre unseals Licht's soul, awakening his memory and personality. Licht thanks Lemiel for stopping him centuries ago. The three fly over to the platform where Asta, Yuno, and Patolli are. The devil attacks the group, but Lemiel and Licht blast it back with Lamp of Avior Gloria and Origin Flash Barrage. The pair then attack the devil directly, flying around it and throwing swords of light. They are too fast for the devil, and Lemiel drives a sword through the devil's torso. However, the devil summons a demonic trident that shatters the sword and severs Lemiel's left arm. Before the devil can kill Lemiel, Asta blocks the weapon with his Anti Magic Weapon, which shocks Lemiel. Lemiel helps defend Asta from another Storm of Blades, and Secre reattaches Lemiel's arm. Lemiel watches as Licht draws on the elves' magic to help power a spell to destroy the devil. However, the devil's heart survives and regenerates the rest of the body. When Asta draws on more Anti Magic and loses control, Lemiel grabs the boy and helps protect him from the devil's magic, but the Demon-Slayer Sword reacts to Lemiel's magic and smacks him into a wall. Resting while his magic restores, Lemiel is impressed by Yuno using the ambient magic to create a sword effective against the devil's magic. Lemiel then realizes that Yuno is the vessel for Licht and Tetia's son, but is confused who Asta is. Secre explains that the boy was born with no magic but refuses to give up. While Asta and Yuno continue fighting the devil, Lemiel and Licht combine their magic to send out protective auras to the elves, and Patolli protects Lemiel and Licht from the devil's magic. Lemiel watches Asta and Yuno fight the devil and is surprised when Yami's Dark Cloaked Dimension Slash: Equinox bisects the devil. After Asta slays the devil, the devil's magic still remains and is destroying the Shadow Palace. Lemiel continues sending his magic to the others, but his body begins cracking due to overexertion. After one of his eyes falls out, Lemiel's magic runs out and the protective auras disappear. Fortunately, Valtos saves some of the groups of Magic Knights and elves and warps them up to the topmost chamber where the exit is. After the humans and elves return to Clover Castle, Lemiel watches as William Vangeance and Licht combine their magic to connect the remaining elves to a giant tree through which Asta sends Anti Magic, exorcising the elf spirits. Lemiel bids farewell to Licht as the elf's soul departs. Lemiel and Secre stand on a broken tower and look out over the kingdom, while Mimosa, Asta, and Noelle are nearby. Lemiel thanks them for helping break the devil's spell and thanks Asta for showing him that his hope for peace lives on. Suddenly Lemiel's body starts cracking apart. Secre wishes to go with him, but he tells her to live on. She clutches his hand as he crumbles away and thanks her for everything she has done over the five centuries. Battle Prowess Magic *'Light Magic': Lemiel uses this magic attribute to generate and manipulate light. To travel long distances in a short amount of time, he shapes light into a large arrow that turns into a beam of light along which he flies. In combat, he uses explosive bursts of light and swords made of light. Light and Sword Magic clash.png|link=Lamp of Avior|Lamp of Avior Large light arrow.png|Unnamed light arrow spell Light sword Lemiel.png|Unnamed light sword spell Lemiel and Licht attack creature.png|link=Lamp of Avior Gloria|Lamp of Avior Gloria *'Union Magic': Lemiel combines his Light Magic with Licht's Sword Magic. Licht and Lemiel cast Protecting Light.png|link=Demon-Dweller Sword: Protecting Light|Demon-Dweller Sword: Protecting Light Abilities *'Immense Magic Power': As a nobleman and the first Magic Emperor, Lemiel possesses an immense amount of magic power. His spells are capable of matching the attacks of Licht's demonic transformation. After using a magic tool to absorb Licht's monstrous magic, Lemiel's own magic is tainted by the other world. *'Immense Speed': Lemiel possesses immense speed, as shown when he flies across the Clover Kingdom in a short amount of time. His speed is shown to be on par with Licht. *'Enhanced Mana Sensory': Lemiel possesses the ability to sense mana from his surroundings. He can sense mana from miles away. *'Expert Craftsman': Lemiel is an experienced magic tool craftsman, having created a multitude of tools with various effects. *'Mana Zone': Lemiel can control all the mana in an area around him to increase his spells' power and range. Equipment *'Grimoire': Lemiel possesses a four-leaf clover grimoire that contains various light-based spells. Lemiel grimoire.png|Lemiel's grimoire Notable Quotes * Trivia *The VIZ translation of his name is based on ''lumière, French for "light." *Lemiel's grimoire design is the background for Volume 21's cover. *Lemiel's favorite things are making his own styled clothes and things that are full of possibilities. References Navigation pt-br:Lumiere Category:Human Category:Clover Royals Category:Deceased Category:Magic Emperors Category:Light Magic users